


How Drunk Was I?

by JetGirl1832



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Unwinding after midterms Eliza may have overdone it just a bit...Inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother.





	How Drunk Was I?

Her body hurt, her head hurt, even her scalp hurt. Eliza slowly opened her eyes and recognized she was in her dorm but her head was swimming.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.”

Eliza slowly turned her head to see Kitty, her roommate sitting in a chair snickering, but what was behind Kitty was what confused her more because she was certain had not been there the night before. Or at least from what little she could remember.

“I got some coffee, black, because I take full responsibility for your full blow corruption so I’ll help you get rid of his hangover,” Kitty gave her a paper cup filled with steaming hot coffee and Eliza slowly sat up and took a sip.

“What is that?” Eliza asked after taking a sip feeling the coffee warm her from the inside.

Kitty raised her brow and looked behind her, “The Piggy Bank? I was hoping you could tell me.”

Now Eliza had a better look at it, it was a Piggy Bank in a sense that it was shaped like a pig but it was a pastel blue with purples and pinks, almost a tie dye paint job all over it. And Eliza had no idea why it was there since it belonged to neither her or Kitty.

Eliza shook her head, “I don’t remember much of last night… How drunk was I?”

“Uhh….” Kitty ignored the last part of Eliza’s statement, “you don’t remember last night.”

“Not really,” Eliza replied sheepishly, “I remember going to the bar and hanging out with everyone… But after the drinks got to the table.” Her face flushed an even deeper shade of red, “I have nothing.”

“Oh boy,” Kitty sighed.

“Did I do something stupid?” Eliza asked.

“I wouldn’t say stupid,” Kitty bit her bottom lip, “impulsive, not stupid.”

“Oh god,” Eliza groaned.

Kitty got up and sat beside Eliza wrapping her arm around her, “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not,” Eliza shook her head.

“Think of it this way, you can’t really regret something you don’t remember!” Kitty supplied cheerfully.

Eliza groaned again.

“I mean I suppose I could tell you what I remember if it would make you feel better,” Kitty shrugged.

“Please Kitty,” Eliza begged, “tell me what you know.”

“Well after we got to the bar-”  
———  
“Midterms are over!” Hercules whooped, “so now it’s time to party!”

“So does that mean you’ll buy a round for the whole table?” Kitty asked.

“Well at least the first one,” Hercules shrugged, “but guys, I’m still a broke college student, when I’m a famous designer I’ll buy drinks the whole night-”

“And we’ll hold you to it,” Angelica laughed.

Hercules rolled his eyes as he flagged down the waitress for the first round of shots, and a basket of onion rings to share.

“Well I can’t stay too late I have a paper to work on,” Alex sighed.

“Alex, you gotta at least stay for onion rings,” Hercules sighed, “besides what work could you possibly need to work on? Need I remind you that midterms are over, you can take a break.”

Alex shook his head, “Nah, got a project for Professor Washington I want to stay on top of, but I suppose I can stay for a shot and a few onion rings.”  
——–  
“Kitty, I remember this part,” Eliza sighed, “I was still sober then, skip to the later parts.”

“Okay,” Kitty sighed, “do you remember what happened after Alex left?”

Eliza blinked, “Alex left?”

“Uh… Yeah?”

Eliza let out small sigh of relief, at least whatever stupid things she’d done had apparently not been in front of Alex who she’d developed feelings for over the last few months.  
———-  
“Goodnight guys,” Alex waved before taking off, “have fun.”

“Oh we will,” Hercules grinned, “more fun then you’ll be having.”

Alex rolled his eyes, snagged one last onion ring and departed from the bar.

“Yoo hoo, Eliza….”

Eliza saw a hand waving in front of her face belonging to her sister Peggy.

“You were lost in Alexland,” Peggy teased, Eliza blushed.

“Alexland?’ Angelica raised her brow.

“Yeah,” Peggy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “she’s been totally crushing on Alex for weeks.”

“No I haven’t!” Eliza replied defensively.

“Case and point,” Peggy folded her arms across her chest.

“You have a crush on Alexandre?” Lafayette asked.

“No…” Eliza replied, all the while wishing she could just fade away into nothingness.

“Does he know?” Hercules asked.

“Does it look like Alex knows?” John scoffed.

“Good point,” Hercules nodded.

Eliza’s embarrassment continued to grow with each passing moment, “Guys knock it off.”

“Well you should tell him!”

“It’s not like he’s dating anyone-”

“This is kinda adorable-”

All of a sudden Eliza’s little crush was all anyone seemed to talk about, and she quietly reached for another shot in front of her and quickly drowned it. Of course drinking was not the best way to deal with her feelings, but at the moment it seemed the only option.

“Oh my god you should call him!” Peggy declared.

“Hell no,” Eliza shook her head, “I need more booze before I call him.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Kitty grinned and waved the waitress over.  
———-  
“You made me drunk dial Alex?” Eliza was mortified at the revelation.

“Well you were the one who suggested it,” Kitty shrugged.

“Sarcasm Kitty! The one language you say you’re fluent in and therefore makes you bilingual! I was being sarcastic!” Eliza shot back.

“Whatever,” Kitty waved her off.  
———-  
It had taken two more shots and a margarita before drunk!Eliza was in full force and she was more than ready to make to call Alex, but that required her to find his number first.

“Where is it?” Eliza muttered scrolling through her phone contacts, she finally hit it, “Ha!”

It rang and rang before it finally went to voicemail.

“Hi Alex….” Eliza began her words were really slurred, “you know something you’re really cool-’  
———-  
“Yeah you talked for so long that the recording stopped,” Kitty laughed, “it was mostly just harmless rambling.”

“Mostly?” Eliza raised her brow.

“You called him more than once,” Kitty replied.  
———-  
Eliza was now on her sixth message to Alex, “You know I’ve been skirting around this for awhile,” she sighed into her phone, “but I like you, not just like you, but I like you, like you-” she paused.

“Actually I think I love you, and I really, really, really want to be with-” the phone beeped signaling she’d run out of time.  
———-  
“I told him I love him?!” Eliza’s eyes went wide, and she felt ill, this time it wasn’t just the booze or her hangover.

“Yeah,” Kitty wrung her hands.

“Why?” Eliza whined pulling her covers over her head.

“Lack of inhibitions?” Kitty shrugged, “and no I can’t tell you where that pig came from.”

“Forget the pig!” Eliza snapped no longer caring about the appearance of the ceramic ornament, “I’m staying here for a week!”

“Eliza…” Kitty sighed.

It was then that Eliza’s phone started ringing, Eliza made no move to get it so Kitty looked at the screen, “It’s Alex… You might want to take it.”

“And be embarrassed for life, and possibly lose one of my best friends?” Eliza replied, “no thank you.”

“Eliza-”

“No!”

“Fine then I’ll answer it,” Kitty reached for the phone.

“No!” Eliza threw back her blankets and grabbed the phone from Kitty.

“Hello?” Alex’s voice came through the phone, “Eliza?”

Eliza inhaled deeply, “Hey…”

“Hi,” Alex paused, “so I just checked my phone and listened to your messages-”

Eliza felt like she wanted to die, this was it, her friendship with Alex was over and it was all her fault.

“Did you really mean everything you said?” Alex asked.

Eliza swallowed, “I uh…. I… Yes.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the call.

“Alex?” Eliza asked.

“I’m so glad,” Alex replied, “I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you for weeks,” he let out a laugh, “and I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

“I don’t understand..”

“Eliza I really like you,” Alex replied, “I mean that’s what you were saying, right?”

Eliza hesitated for a moment, “Yeah, yes it is.”

“So you maybe want to go out some time?” Alex asked.

Eliza’s heart fluttered, “Yes, yes!”

“Great!” Alex replied, “how about I swing by tomorrow at 6:30?”

“Sounds perfect,” Eliza smiled.

“See you then,” Alex replied, “bye.”

“Bye Alex,” Eliza laughed and hung up.

“Only you could get completely trashed and wind up getting a date with an amazing guy out of it,” Kitty rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not part of our normal Wednesday postings, I wrote this in response to a drabble request to my tumblr and wanted to share it with the AO3 world.


End file.
